


Just Harreh >>ZARRY STYLIK<<

by DanielaZeballos1991



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Harry Styles, Guilt, Lust, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Top Zayn Malik, zarry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielaZeballos1991/pseuds/DanielaZeballos1991
Summary: Zayn Malik comienza a tener sentimientos prohibidos por el novio adolescente de su hijo de dieciocho años.¿Será que estos sentimientos son correspondidos por el menor?Advertencias: Este fic contiene la relación sentimental entre dos personas con una gran diferencia de edades. Además del comportamiento obsesivo de un personaje. Si eso te molesta tal vez no deberías leer esto. Lee las etiquetas. Gracias.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 6





	Just Harreh >>ZARRY STYLIK<<

Resumen: Zayn Malik comienza a tener sentimientos prohibidos por el novio adolescente de su hijo de dieciocho años. 

¿Será que estos sentimientos son correspondidos por el menor?

Advertencias: Este fic contiene la relación sentimental entre dos personas con una gran diferencia de edades. Además del comportamiento obsesivo de un personaje. Si eso te molesta tal vez no deberías leer esto. Lee las etiquetas. Gracias. 

Personajes:  
ZAYN MALIK, 34 AÑOS.   
JAVADD MALIK, 18 AÑOS, HIJO DE ZAYN.   
HARRY STYLES, 17 AÑOS, NOVIO DE JAVADD. 

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

La fiesta para el cumpleaños número dieciocho que Zayn Malik le estaba preparando a su único hijo, Javadd Malik, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Desde que su esposa había fallecido ya hace muchos años atrás, cuando Javadd era apenas un pequeño niño, él se encargaba de todo lo que tenía que ver con su hijo, era un padre a tiempo completo, y adoraba serlo, su hijo era su mayor orgullo y se partía la vida trabajando para darle todo lo que éste pidiera o necesitara.

A pesar de que se había convertido en padre a una edad muy, demasiado, temprana, Zayn había logrado balancear con éxito todos los aspectos de su vida, desde madurar con rapidez, trabajar, estudiar y aun así ser un buen padre. 

Este año, Javadd le había pedido hacer una fiesta en casa, ya que no se cumplía la mayoría de edad cada año, era una fecha aún más especial. Ya podría salir a bares sin ser molestado por los de seguridad, no que antes no lo hubiera hecho, pero le daba la sensación de ya ser todo un adulto. 

Desde que había nacido, la conexión entre padre e hijo había sido super especial. Cada uno era la persona favorita del otro. Siempre se habían llevado de maravilla, y la muerte repentina de la mamá de Javadd, sólo había hecho que su lazo se fortaleciera aún más durante esos momentos de extremo dolor.

Zayn miraba a su hijo desde el extremo del sillón donde estaba sentado viendo televisión, Javadd tenía los pies sobre el espaldar del sofá y parecía que iba a torcerse el cuello por la posición incómoda en la que se encontraba postrado, pero aún así se las arreglaba para no perder de vista ni un segundo la pantalla de su celular. El mayor observó durante varios minutos como las muecas de su hijo cambiaban constantemente, a ratos sonreía luego fruncía el ceño, y volvía a sonreír, todo mientras sus dedos no dejaban de moverse contra la pantalla.

Zayn volvió la mirada a la gran pantalla que tenía en frente, estaban viendo una película, aunque claro ninguno estaba poniendo atención en realidad, mientras su hijo estaba ocupado mensajeándose con alguien, su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que aún le faltaba por hacer, por comprar, personas a las que aún tenía que llamar, quería que todo saliera perfecto el sábado, era de hecho una fecha muy especial, su pequeño niño ya era todo un joven hecho y derecho. Sintió nostalgia al recordarle cuando era pequeño, como sus manitas se aferraban cuando le cargaba o como jugaban por horas a la pelota. Ahora era todo un hombre, a veces ya ni tenía tiempo para su padre.

El carraspeo de su hijo interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, volviendo inmediatamente la mirada hacia él, quien le miraba como si quisiera decirle algo, por fin había dejado de lado su teléfono.

"Papá quiero decirte algo sobre mi fiesta" Javadd parecía nervioso.

"Claro dime, te escucho"

"Es sólo que... Voy a invitar a alguien especial, alguien que me gusta mucho y quería saber si no había problema contigo papá..." 

"Oh... No, claro que no hay problema hijo, por fin una novia oficial ehh?" Zayn trató de decir lo último en tono de broma. Sabía que su hijo había tenido varias novias, siempre fue muy popular con las chicas, pero jamás le había presentado a ninguna de ellas con formalidad. Suponía que era porque alguna vez se sentó a hablar con él y aconsejarle desde su experiencia, que no debía apresurarse en la vida. Que debía conocer a muchas personas y vivir muchas experiencias, disfrutar de la vida y de su juventud.

"No es mi novia. Emm... de hecho no es... Es un chico papá"

Zayn le miró sorprendido y se quedo callado por un par de minutos, ante la mirada expectante de su hijo. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso, no tenía idea de que a su hijo también le gustaran los chicos. Es decir, había tenidos muchas, y de verdad habían sido muchas, novias. Se aclaró la garganta, buscando que palabras debía decir, no quería decir nada fuera de lugar y por ningún motivo incomodar a su hijo.

"Un chico... No sabía que... te gustaran los chicos. Pero no, no hay problema Javadd, puedes traer a quien tu quieras a la casa y más si lo consideras tan especial" Zayn hablaba nervioso pero terminó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Gracias papá", la sonrisa de Javadd se expandía de oreja a oreja, luego volvió a sumergirse en su celular. 

"¿Es tu novio o algo así?" Zayn quería más información para no meter la pata el día de la fiesta al conocer al otro muchacho.

"No" Javadd le contestó aun inmerso en la luminosa pantalla. "Aún no, pero me gusta mucho, así que pronto" añadió con una sonrisa arrogante. 

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Harreh"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ El siguiente sábado ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La madre de Zayn y sus hermanas, habían llegado temprano para ayudarle en todos los preparativos de la fiesta ese día. Aunque parecía algo sencillo, había un montón de cosas que hacer y el moreno había estado ocupado casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, no había visto a su hijo en todo el día.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, decidió darse una ducha, antes de dirigirse a su habitación pasó por la puerta de su hijo, la cual se encontraba entreabierta. Javadd estaba ahí mirándose en el espejo, totalmente cambiado y listo para ser el centro de la fiesta, se veía muy guapo.

"Aún es temprano y ya estas listo como para una pasarela de modas" se burló Zayn entrando completamente al cuarto. 

"Voy a recoger a Harreh, pa" respondió Javadd sonriendo. "Iré en tu auto ¿si?" le dijo dedicándole esa mirada que aseguraba que su padre no podría negarle nada.

"No tardes mucho" pidió el mayor entregándole las llaves. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Una hora después ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn y toda su familia, incluso algunos amigos de Javadd, ya se encontraban en el patio de la casa, los jóvenes se habían apoderado del control de la música y sonaba alguna canción que estaba de moda en el momento. De repente escuchó mucha bulla proveniente del grupo de adolescentes, se escucharon silbidos y vítores.

Zayn enfocó la mirada hacia la gran puerta de cristal que daba al patio y vio entrar a su hijo muy sonriente y detrás de él, muy cerca, venía otro muchacho, parecía muy tímido porque se ocultada detrás de Javadd.

Cuando Javadd se adelantó un poco para saludar a sus amigos que hacían fila por abrazarle y felicitarle, Zayn pudo ver con mucha más claridad al muchacho. Sus ojos se abrieron con grata sorpresa.

Zayn le observó de pies a cabeza, y podía jurar que nunca había visto a un chico que tuviera tanta belleza, era delgado y del mismo tamaño de Javadd, pero sus piernas se veían tan largas y gruesas en esos jeans tan pegados que llevaba, que causarían envidia a cualquier chica. Llevaba una camisa de seda algo transparente que hacía lucir un montón de tatuajes que le hacían ver más candente porque no combinaban con la inocencia de su rostro. Su rostro... Uff Zayn no encontraba las palabras para describirle. Su rostro era tan perfecto, ostentaba una belleza casi femenina, largos rizos castaños caían graciosamente por su frente, tenía grandes y redondos ojos verdes, nariz pequeña y respingada, y esos labios... Zayn se sonrojó ante los pecaminosos pensamientos que tuvo al mirar esos labios, tan gruesos, tan rosados, tan besables.

El hermoso muchacho estaba ahí parado todo nervioso y un poco incómodo mordiendo su labio inferior, sin darse cuenta que era observado intensamente por un hombre mayor desde el otro extremo del jardín, su hijo trataba de presentarle a todo aquel que se le acercara y el otro muchacho respondía sonriendo torpemente.

Zayn sacudió la cabeza para tratar de calmarse un poco, ¡por Dios!, había estado comiéndose con la mirada desde hace varios minutos al interés amoroso de su hijo. Sintió una enorme punzada de culpa en el pecho. ¡Debía detener esos pensamientos ya! No eran propios de un buen padre.

"Papá quiero presentarte a Harreh"

Zayn había estado tratando con tantas ganas de ignorar a su hijo y al acompañante de éste que no se dio cuenta cuando éstos se habían acercado y estaban parados a escasos centímetros de él. El mayor volvió la mirada al escuchar la voz de su hijo y trató de evitar mirar al otro muchacho, mientras mantenía una falsa sonrisa. Era obvio que no pudo hacerlo por más de unos segundos. Sin poder evitarlo fijo la mirada en el hermoso chico de cabello rizado, y deseó no haberlo hecho. Éste le miraba con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto jamás, dientes perfectos con los incisivos como de un conejito, que lo hacían ver sumamente tierno. Pero eso no era todo, tenía los más perfectos hoyuelos que ningún ser humano podría tener jamás. En resumen, aquel muchacho era todo perfección. 

"Harreh, ¿cómo estas?, un gusto conocerte" Zayn extendió la mano tratando de mantener la compostura lo más que pudiera. No quería demostrar por nada del mundo cómo le estaba afectando aquél adolescente.

"Igualmente. Gracias por invitarme" respondió el muchacho con la voz un poco ronca, se oía tan sexy. 

"Bueeeeno... Voy a mostrarle a Harreh la casa, nos vemos luego pa" Javadd interrumpió el silencio incómodo que se estaba formando. Tomó la mano del rizado y lo empezó a conducir entre la gente hacia dentro de la casa.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Creo que no le caí bien a tu papá, se veía como incómodo conmigo"

"¿Qué?" Javadd estaba demasiado ocupado besando y mordiendo suavemente el cuello de Harry como para escuchar lo que éste le estaba diciendo. Después de hablar con su papá, se lo llevó directo a su habitación, quería pasar un momento a solas con el rizado. En cuanto entraron, lo atrapó contra la puerta y empezó a atacar sus labios a besos, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando esos labios que le volvían loco. Luego paso a su delicado cuello, sabía que no debía dejar marcas porque éstas no le gustaban a Harry y hacían que se moleste con él, así que debía ser cuidadoso con eso.

Sus manos traviesas viajaban por los costados del menor, delineando y apretando cada curva hasta llegar a su lugar favorito, su trasero, tan redondo y suave, quería sentirlo sin la molesta tela que lo separaba de su toque.

"Que creo que no le caigo bien a tu papá" repitió el ojiverde, alejando un poco a su novio, quien paro los besos por un rato para poder ponerle atención, sino sabía que el rizado se molestaría con él. 

"No babe, obvio le caes bien, es sólo que está un poco... incómodo con que seas un chico, supongo que no se esperaba eso. No te preocupes, ¿sí? No pienses que es homofóbico ni nada de eso. De hecho es super cool cuando ya lo conoces bien" le tranquilizó el pelinegro con una sonrisa y un guiño. 

"Okey. ¿Cómo se tomó que tuvieras un novio?" 

Javadd le miró con culpa sin saber que decir. 

"¿No le dijiste que estamos saliendo desde hace casi medio año?" Harry abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Trató de alejarse de su novio, sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

"No babe, es que me puse nervioso, pero obvio le voy a decir amor, no pienses que no quiero que sepa, okey?... Es como lo de tu mamá, que aún piensa que eres virgen" Javadd le dijo bromeando y estalló en risas al ver como su tierno, pero no inocente, novio se sonrojaba y torturaba su labio inferior entre su dedo índice y pulgar.

"Heeey" Harry se fingió ofendido pero luego estalló en risas acompañando a su novio.

Javadd atrajo a Harry otra vez tomándole por la cintura y reanudando el caliente beso que habían dejado en pausa. "Ahora quiero mi regalo" le susurró seductoramente al oído.

Harry entendió perfectamente lo que su novio quería, le empujó suavemente haciendo que el pelinegro cayera sentado en la cama y se puso de rodillas frente a él. Con una sonrisa pícara y lamiéndose los labios comenzó a abrir la cremallera del mayor. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Después de aquél día, las visitas de Harry a su casa se hicieron constantes, durante las primeras semanas su hijo trataba de fingir y trataba a Harry sólo como un amigo. Pero todo fue evidente, cuando un día Zayn llegó a casa un poco más temprano y los encontró besándose en el sofá. 

Zayn se había sentido sumamente celoso al ver la escena, tanto que su rostro se había distorsionado en una mueca de disgusto.

Desde que conoció a Harry, Zayn tenía un remolino de sentimientos encontrados, al principio trató con todo su ser de ignorar y olvidar lo que el joven le hacía sentir. Pero se le hizo imposible, mucho menos cuando prácticamente le veía todos los días en su casa, cada vez al llegar del trabajo estaba ahí. Los primeros días trató de evitar mirarle siquiera, se encerraba en su habitación, incluso para cenar. De un saludo no había pasado jamás. Con el paso del tiempo, empezó a aceptar sus sentimientos, permitía que sus ojos se posaran sobre el bello muchacho cada vez un poquito más. Hubieron días que se reprendió a si mismo, por no poder apartar la mirada después de haber analizado el cuerpo del rizado por más tiempo y con más deseo.

Lujuria. Odiaba esa palabra, porque era la única con la que podría describir lo que sentía por Harry. Le había imaginado tantas incontables veces, en tantas posturas y situaciones sexuales, mientras se daba placer con sus manos, que al final sólo sentía culpa. Y la culpa le estaba matando.

Necesitaba, TENÍA QUE hacer algo que lograra sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos. Intentó salir con varias mujeres, chicas un poco más jóvenes, incluso fue a un bar gay y busco a alguien que se pareciera a Harry. Pero nada había funcionado, no había sentido nada, ni antes ni si quiera durante el acto sexual, NADA. Y la culpa volvía, porque ahora además de todos sus pensamientos malos, estaba usando personas para olvidar algo que nunca tuvo. 

Pero siguió insistiendo, tarde o temprano algo tendría que funcionar. Era eso o... hacer un movimiento con Harry. Y no, de eso ni hablar. Harry era prohibido. Harry era menor de edad. Harry era el novio de su hijo. Harry nunca sería suyo. 

Todo empeoró una tarde que le dieron libre en el trabajo, se había quedado en casa flojeando viendo tele y haciendo nada. Su hijo no había vuelto de la escuela y supuso que estaría con Harry en algún lugar. Agradeció profundamente que no estuvieran metidos en su casa, porque no sabría como evitar a Harry. 

El timbre de la entrada sonó, causando que frunciese el entrecejo, no esperaba a nadie y su hijo tenía llave, así que no imaginaba quien podría ser.

Casi cae de espaldas al ver al chico motivo de sus más oscuros deseos parado en la puerta, luciendo tan hermoso como siempre.

"Buenas señor... Umm ¿está Javadd?" preguntó nervioso.

"No, aún no ha llegado, creí que estaba contigo"

"Oh... Pensé que ya estaría aquí, ehh bueno gracias, creo que mejor me voy. Adiós", el rizado estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

"Si quieres puedes esperarle adentro" Zayn le dijo elevando un poco la voz. No quería que Harry se fuera. Sabía que estaba mal, teniendo en cuenta las imágenes explícitas que rondaban su cabeza cada que el menor estaba cerca, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era casi como si su cuerpo le rogara pasar tiempo con Harry, algo inocente, no tenía que pasar nada 'raro'. Rogaba porque el rizado aceptara. 

"Uh si estaba bien. Gracias" entró a la casa sin más. 

Harry se sentó en el sofá de la sala, se sentía un poco incómodo, las pocas veces que se había visto con el papá de su novio casi no habían cruzado palabra. Y éste le lanzaba unas miradas, que realmente no sabía cómo interpretar. De lo que sí estaba casi seguro, era de que no le agradaba mucho al mayor.

Hubieron veces cuando estaba con Javadd, abrazándose o haciendo algo romántico, que vio como el rostro del papá de su novio se tornaba sombrío y ponía una mueca de disgusto. Así que no era difícil deducir que no le caía nada bien a éste, tal vez porque, aunque Javadd siempre lo negaba, si era un poquitín homofóbico, o tal vez simplemente no le gustaba para su hijo. Aunque no entendía por qué, el nunca había hecho nada malo. Siempre se había portado muy educado en su presencia. Y siempre quiso agradarle, aunque ni le había dado la oportunidad.

El señor Malik se sentó frente a él y encendió un cigarro, mientras le miraba fijamente. Decir que Harry estaba nervioso era sobreestimar lo que estaba sintiendo. Trataba de evitar mirar el torso desnudo del hombre mayor a toda costa. Movía los ojos tratando de buscar con que distraerse analizando toda la habitación. Sus manos sudaban y seguramente si estuviera hablando empezaría a tartamudear.

Harry estaba sorprendido y enojado consigo mismo, nunca se había puesto en ese estado ante nadie. Siempre había sido un chico muy seguro de sí mismo, sabía que robaba miradas donde fuera y estaba consciente de lo guapo que era. Así que siempre se había manejado con mucha seguridad, incluso a veces se había aprovechado un poco de cómo lucía para obtener favores. Nunca se ponía nervioso. Pero había algo en la mirada del señor Malik que hacía que sus piernas temblaran, pero no sabría decir que era aquello. Se removió incómodo en su asiento, tal vez hubiera sido una mejor idea irse.

"¿Hablaste con Javadd?"

"Emm no.. Es que tuvimos una pelea.. Y no me contesta al celular, así que vine a hablar directamente con él"

"¿Por qué pelearon?"

Harry se puso incómodo no sabia si debía contarle sobre sus problemas de pareja al papá de su novio.

"Emm algo tonto, un chico me escribió ciertos mensajes subidos de tono... Javadd estaba viendo videos en mi teléfono cuando llegaron y..."

Los puños del señor Malik se cerraron con fuerza al escuchar aquello, Harry no supo cómo interpretar aquello.

"Y... Javadd se enojó mucho conmigo, pero yo no tengo la culpa, ni siquiera conozco a ese chico, solo me escribió porque vio mis fotos en Instagram supongo... Emm ¿se encuentra bien?" Harry no pudo evitar preguntar al ver la molestia en el rostro del señor Malik. 

"Sí... Un poco cansado. No te preocupes" Zayn se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al lado del rizado. Muy cerca. Casi podía oír su respiración. "Una actitud muy inmadura, la de mi hijo. Es decir, pueden ver pero no tocar, ¿verdad?"

Harry se quedó sin aire por un momento, el señor Malik estaba demasiado cerca, y no podía evitar pensar lo sexy que se veía, siempre le había parecido un hombre demasiado hermoso como para ser real. Pero como cada vez le miraba con algo parecido al odio, se había sentido demasiado asustado antes de admitirlo, ni siquiera para si mismo.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, aún no había terminado la relación con su hijo, sólo porque éste le recordaba mucho a su padre. Y tal vez, porque se parecían tanto, era más fácil imaginarse al hombre mayor mientras su novio le hacía el amor. Sí, era perturbador, pero nadie tenía que saberlo. Ese pensamiento jamás saldría de su cabeza. 

Harry sintió la mano del hombre mayor posarse suavemente sobre su muslo, volteó rápidamente la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. No se esperaba aquello, para nada.

Y al ver aquellos ojos de color dorado devolverle la mirada con esa intensidad que le ponía tan nervioso, lo comprendió todo. No era odio, no era disgusto ni molestia.

Era deseo. Puro deseo y lujuria.

La mano comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo suavemente, como tanteando terreno. Como esperando una reacción de parte del hermoso chico de ojos verdes que le hiciera alejarse. El contacto visual jamás se rompió.

Y de repente, Harry sintió como su yo interior volvía, ese yo osado, atrevido y seguro de sí mismo. Acortó la escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los del mayor. Se alejó para ver la reacción del moreno. Y, sinceramente, esperaba que le apartara y se alejara de él yéndose de la habitación o algo así, pero no lo que pasó después. 

Después del pequeño beso, fue el turno de Zayn de tomar el control, puso una mano en la cintura del menor y la otra detrás de su cuello para atraerlo a sus labios otra vez.

Pero esta vez, el beso fue todo menos inocente, sus labios chocaron e inmediatamente se abrieron invitando ansiosos a un candente y húmedo baile de lenguas, sus dientes chocaban por la intensidad, pero no les importaba, ambos querían descargar en él toda la frustración de la larga espera, querían saborear al otro hasta saciarse por miedo a la inevitable separación. Los segundos se tornaron en minutos y el beso se tornaba a ratos más calmado y otros más desesperado. Pero ninguno quería separarse aún. Las manos traviesas y curiosas exploraban cada vez un poco más el cuerpo del otro.

Inevitablemente, tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire y descansar un poco los abusados e hinchados labios.

"Yo también quiero señor Malik"

La palabras salieron de la boca del menor como música para sus oídos. No necesitaba escuchar nada más. No necesitaba pensar en nada más. Por fin podría probar del fruto prohibido y saciar sus más anheladas fantasías. Zayn no necesitaba nada más en estos momentos. Sólo a Harry. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia corta que se me ocurrió antes de quedar dormida. Literal.
> 
> Gracias por leer!
> 
> 💚💛💚💛💚💛


End file.
